Skodwarde
Skodwarde is a spin-off created by OMJ, now also written by Clappy, Wumbo, and jjs. Skodwarde was inducted into the Spin-Off Hall Of Fame during the 2nd Golden Community Awards. Premiere Date: June 10th, 2011 End Date: - Status: Currently Airing Plot: We see spoofs of SpongeBob episodes with Squidward's cousin Skodwarde in the dirtiest ways possible. Episode Guide 'Season 1' 1. Help Wanted / Reef Blowers / Tea at the Treedome 2. Bubblestand / Ripped Pants 3. Jellyfishing / Plankton! 4. Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School 5. Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple 6. Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy / Pickles 7. Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam 8. Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots 9. Nature Pants / Opposite Day 10. Culture Shock / F.U.N. 11. MuscleBob BuffPants / Skodwarde, The Unfriendly Ghost 12. The Chaperone / Employee of the Month (Guest written by Fa) 13. Scaredy Pants / I Was A Teenage Gary 14. SB-129 / Karate Choppers 15. Sleepy Time / SUDs 16. Valentine's Day / The Paper 17. Arrgh! / Rock Bottom 18. Tex-Ass / Walking Small (Guest written by Jelly) 19. Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula 20. Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 'Season 2' 21. Your Shoes Untied / Skod's Day Off 22. Something Smells / Bossy Boots 23. Big Pink Asshole / Bubble Buddy 24. Dying for Pie / Imitation Krabs 25. Wormy / Patty Hype 26. Grandma's Kisses / Skodville 27. Pre-Hibernation Week / Life of Crime 28. Christmas Who? 29. Survival of the Idiots / Dumped 30. No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 31. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes 32. Pressure / The Smoking Peanut 33. Shanghaied / Gary Takes A Bath 34. Welcome To The Cum Bucket / Frakendoodle 35. The Secret Box / Band Geeks 36. Graveyard Shift / Krusty Lust 37. Procrastination / I'm With Stupid 38. Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown 39. Jellyfish Holocaust / The Fry Cook Games 40. Skod on Strike / Sandy, SpongeBob, Skodwarde and the Worm 'Season 3' 41. The Algae's Always Greener / SpongeGuard on Duty 42. Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Sea Whore 43. The Fucker / Just One Bite 44. Nasty Patty / Skodwarde Casually Observes Robot Pirate Island 45. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV: The Incredible Shrinking Study of Wumbo / Bad Girls 46. The Fourth Wall Effect / One Krab's Crap 47. As Seen On TV / Can You Spare A Dime? 48. No Prudes Allowed / Skolliam Returns 49. Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve 50. Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video 51. Skodwarde's Raging House Party 52. Sexual Chocolate With These Nuts / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, brought to you by the letter V 53. New Student Starfish / Clams 54. Fuck (or Skodwarde BC: Before Condoms) 55. The Great Hooker Race / Mid-Life Pedophiles 56. Born Again Krabs / I Had An Accident 57. Krabby Land / The Threesome Episode 58. Missing Dildo / Plankton's Orgy 59. The Sponge Who Got Back (This Ain't Lost For Nothin', Baby!) 60. Spongebob Meats The Strangler / Spanks A Lot 'Season 4' 61. Fear of Sexual Stimulation / Hell of a Man 62. The Lost Mattress / Krabs vs Plankton vs Skodwarde 63. Have You Seen This, Bitch? 64. Skill Crane / Jesus Christ, These Neighbors Are Fucking Terrible 65. Selling Out / Funny Pants 66. Douches and Dragons 67. Enemy-in-Law / MermaidMan & BarnacleBoy Forever: The Quest For Peace 68. Patrick Smartass / SkodBod TesticlePants 69. Krusty Hostel / Puff Mama, You're Fired 70. Ghost Host / Chimps Ahoy! 71. Whale of a Blowjob / Karate Nightclub (Guest written by Steel Sponge) 72. All That Glitters (Or Not) / Wishing You Hell 73. New Leaf / Once Bitten 74. Bummer Vacation / Wigfucked 75. Skodtastic Voyage / Pink Momma's House 76. The Bulge / SpongeSebastian's Street Magic Special 77. Driven to Douche / Rule of Douche 78. Born to be Wild / Best Frenemies 79. The Pink Dickhead / Skod Wood 80. Best Sex Ever / The Gift of Cum 'Season 5' 81. Friend or Foe? 82. The Original Fry Cook / Night Light 83. Rise and Shine, Motherfuckers / We Are Running Out of Actual Plot Ideas! / Herpes Among Us 84. Butt Buddies / Skodwarde PSA / Good Ol What'shisname 85. New Digs / Krabs a La Mode 86. Roller Pussies / Cum Sweet Cum 87. To Fuck a Patty / Breath of Fresh Skodwarde 88. Money Talks / SpongeBob vs. Skodwarde vs. The Patty Gadget / Dirty Dancing 89. The Krusty Sponge / Sing a Song of Patrick 90. Crabs in Her "Dome" / An Episode Whose Existence is of Shame / The Krusty Plate 91. Goo Goo Gas / Le Big Switch 92. Atlantis: The Skod Empire 93. Picture Day / Pat No Pay / Slapjack 94. Hardened Sponge / MermaidMan vs Skodwarde: IN SPACE 95. The Inmates of the Shawshank Redemption / To Save a Skanky Squirrel 96. The Good, The Bad and The Scheisse! 97. 69,000 Overused Gags Under The Sea / Battle of the Butt Buddies 98. Whatever Happened to Skodwarde? 99. TBA 100. Banned in SBC / This Is Stanley S. SquarePants 'Skodwarde Movie' Co-written by Clappy, Wumbo and OMJ in three separate parts. Plot: A true blue coming of age story. When Plankton frames Mr. Krabs for the theft of King Neptune's penis, Skodwarde, Spongebob and Patrick are sent out on a quest to retrieve it and bring it back from parts unknown. They find themselves in one compromising situation after another as their undersea world pushes each of them into an emasculate corner where they must rely on each other in order to help compensate for what fate has taken away from each of them to get the job done and make it all the way home. Crew The Skodwarde crew members. Main Crew: OMJ: The creator of the show and was the main writer of Season 1. He gave the show rights to Clappy in early Season 2, but he still wrote for the show until the end of Season 5, but he said he will still guest write episodes here and there from S6 onward. Clappy: Started off as a guest writer in Season 1 and later joined as a full writer in Season 2 when OMJ gave him rights to the show, and he is now a frequent writer. His first episode was SB-129 / Karate Choppers. Wumbology: Joined in Season 2 when OMJ gave Clappy rights, and Clappy picked Wumbo up as one of the new writers. His first episode was No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic. Jjsthekid: Joined in Season 3 as a guest writer, and was a reoccurrign writer in Seasons 4-5. He will become a full time writer in Season 6 to replace OMJ. His first episode was The Great Hooker Race / Mid-Life Pedophiles. Guest Writers: Fa: The first ever guest writer, he guest wrote The Chaperone / Employee of the Month. Jelly: Jelly guest wrote the episode Tex-Ass / Walking Small. Steel Sponge: Steel guest wrote the episode Whale of a Blowjob / Karate Nightclub. Category:Spin-offs